


Everyday

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Character, First Date, M/M, Swearing, Ushiten Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: “Are you feeling alright Satori?” he asks, looking at him with a small amount of concern.“Hhhhmmmmmm.” Satori drags it out, considering what he wants to say. Then he beams. “Define ‘okay.’”





	Everyday

The air is chilly on their walk back to the dorm. The breeze whips and bites and makes Satori wish he’d chosen to wear a scarf even though it would have ruined the whole look he was going for. 

He’d been going for looking somewhere between  _ mysterious _ and  _ sexy _ . He’d hoped to get some kind of reaction out of Wakatoshi, maybe a little extra once-over, maybe a nice comment or something. But when he’d shown up at Satori’s door, Wakatoshi had given him the usual greeting and just asked if he was ready to go. 

Of  _ course _ Satori had been ready. He’d been ready early so he could truly cherish Wakatoshi’s reaction to his outfit, only there hadn’t been one that wasn’t completely normal. 

Satori had huffed for a few minutes but he’d quickly remembered that there were other things to look forward to, like the fact that they were going on their very first date! They’d gone for ramen because they were both a little broke, but Satori had insisted that it was really what he was in the mood for. 

And everything about their little date had been… normal. The usual. Completely ordinary. Wakatoshi had acted the same way he did every day, kind and thoughtful, endearingly sweet. Honestly, the whole time had been fun in Satori’s opinion, but there was nothing about it that seemed… date-y. It felt like a regular night out and it was possibly, maybe the tiniest bit disappointing. 

Earlier in the day, Satori had imagined himself feeling so light and happy that he skipped home next to Wakatoshi. The reality is that he’s kind of trudging. Parts of his hair has fallen in his face but he can’t really bring himself to try and fix it; he just feels droopy in general. Satori knows he’s been eerily quiet but he’s partly doing it on purpose, hoping Wakatoshi will ask. 

Fortunately, Wakatoshi’s always noticed when Satori is quiet. 

“Are you feeling alright Satori?” he asks, looking at him with a small amount of concern. 

“Hhhhmmmmmm.” Satori drags it out, considering what he wants to say. Then he beams. “Define ‘okay.’”

Wakatoshi frowns, slowing his steps to get a better look at Satori. “What’s wrong?” 

Satori slows too, and lets his face fall from the smile into something more even. Again, he debates how much he wants to let out. 

As always in moments like this, Wakatoshi is surprisingly perceptive about what he needs. He turns and heads toward a nearby bench to sit down, expecting Satori to follow. 

The bench is cold against his legs when he sits, but Satori is glad for the moment to stop and think it through. Wakatoshi politely observes a few leaves blowing down the street instead of staring at him while he thinks. 

Finally, Satori gets tired of thinking it through. “I thought tonight would be different.” 

“Because it was a date?” Wakatoshi doesn’t look back at him, just responds calmly.

“Yeah! I was expecting to be swept off my feet– I  _ know _ you could actually do that Waka-kun– or for me to dazzle your pants off.” Satori grins when Wakatoshi turns to give him an odd look at the phrasing. “It was pretty normal stuff, though. Just like the other times we hang out.” 

Wakatoshi looks at him for a long moment. “I didn’t know you expected it to be any different. I would have planned accordingly.” 

Satori bursts out laughing, leaning into Wakatoshi. “It’s not something you  _ plan  _ Wakatoshi-kuuun~ It’s about the feeling. I expected it to feel differently.”

Frowning, Wakatoshi leans into Satori the tiniest amount, too, in order to keep them upright with all of Satori’s weight on him. “I’m not sure I understand. I didn’t know it should... feel.. different.” Satori watches his face as it turns into more of a glare than a frown but Satori knows it’s just from confusion and frustration. “I… assumed you asked me on this date because you like when we spend time together like this.” 

Satori straightens quickly. “I do! Of course I do!” 

Wakatoshi is just looking at him with more and more confusion, the pieces evidently unable to be put together. Satori’s not sure where the signals are getting mixed, but he wants to clear everything up before Wakatoshi gets any more frustrated. 

Satori puts his hands out to try to placate him. “It’s not that anything was necessarily  _ wrong _ with it! It just felt.. I don’t know, normal? I thought it would feel more special, since it was our first Official Date, you know?” 

The confusion abates a little. “You wanted something to set this one apart? Something that would be… meaningful?” 

“Exactly~” Satori trills, giving him a fingergun to show Wakatoshi that he’s got it. 

Wakatoshi pauses, then slowly reaches out to take hold of Satori’s hand in his own, sliding their fingers together and resting them on his leg. Satori has to keep himself from outright gasping in surprise and elation, but before he can say anything Wakatoshi speaks. 

“Is this conversation not meaningful? We are establishing something you want from our date. We are communicating about our expectations and coming to a mutual understanding.” Wakatoshi looks into his eyes and Satori can’t help but see a little innocence and a willingness to please. Wakatoshi squeezes his hand, though Satori suspects it’s not a conscious thought. “Communication is very important in any relationship. Is that… meaningful or… special to you?” 

_ Holy shit.  _

Satori blinks at him, speechless. Then he lets loose. “Okay there was a lot there and honestly I don’t know what to address first. The only thing I can hear is that you called it a relationship which has got my insides doing  _ things  _ to me. I mean, we’re on a  _ first date _ Wakatoshi, and you’re holding my  _ hand, _ but we can talk about that later because–” Satori takes a gasping breath then forges on again. “–that was so freaking sweet~~ To answer your question, yes.!Yes, this conversation is meaningful and nice and you’re so adorable even though you could crush me, please go on another date with me.”

It’s Wakatoshi’s turn to blink. “Of course. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Satori grins hard and lets out a little giggle, jumping up and throwing his hands in the air. “Heeee, I’m going out with Ushijimaaa Wakaaaatoshiiiii!!” Half a second later he wishes he hadn’t because now he’s not holding Wakatoshi’s hand anymore. 

Wakatoshi smiles at him, melting Satori’s entire being, and stands up too. He starts walking toward the dorms again, and Satori skips to catch up with him, sliding his fingers into Wakatoshi’s this time. 

“Hey, by the way. You didn’t say anything about my outfit!” Satori hangs off Wakatoshi’s arm for a moment then lets go. “I worked really hard to look nice for you, you know. The least you could do is complement me~~” 

Wakatoshi looks at him with a frown, all confused again. “But you always look nice. It’s not special if I tell you every time I see you.” 

Satori almost faints and he swerves around in front of Wakatoshi to look him in the eyes only to see the tiniest sliver of mirth hidden at the corners of his mouth. 

Satori’s jaw drops. “W-Wakatoshi!! Don’t do that to a man!” He throws a hand to his chest. “You almost killed me!” 

Wakatoshi lets himself smile and places his hand on the small of Satori’s back. Satori hopes that it’s to guide him home in the case that something else is said that almost knocks him dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really edit this so forgive me. leave a nice comment or something if you like it <3 <3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
